The New Demigod
by Fallen Angel Hybrid
Summary: Autumn Kane is a normal girl. At least that's what she thinks. She is really a demigod, half-mortal and half-god. Meanwhile, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are at peace. But are there only Greek and Roman gods?


**(A/N):This is my first story, so no flames please! **

**_ **Autumn's POV

The worst moment of your life, is when you didn't do anything wrong. But you got into serious trouble with the schools, and get expelled. The first time is when Fiona Steele, a girl who loved to steal. Stealing was her best friend, as she stole something from the Headmaster's office and hid it in my backpack. So when the Headmaster searched the school, he found it in my backpack. I got into trouble, as I had to explain why I stole it. I always said the truth, "I didn't steal it". But I got expelled anyway, and Fiona got to steal more items from the school. She was going to be one if those popular girls in high school, who got away with _everything_. She was bleach-blonde with dark-brown eyes. And she had a nice peach skin tone. Fiona loved chewing gum in class, and never got caught. And when I got expelled from other schools, well let's just say I was the blame target of Headmaster's _everywhere_. This year is my grade 8 year, today we were going to the museum. I was determinded to _not_ get expelled this year.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a stupid jock threw his basketball at my back. I frowned and whipped around.

"Can you throw your pathetic balls somewhere else?" I said angrily.

I wanted nothing more, than to just slap him with his own basketball.

"Oh I'm so sorry Autumn, can you please not send me to the Headmaster's office? I oh so love this trip, we have no school today simply" The jock said sarcastically.

"You are so retarded, I just want to-" I stared to say but was cut off when the teacher cleared his throat.

"Interesting conversation, Ms. Kane. Care to tell the class what you were saying?" He said, but looked really upset.

"Sorry, Mr. Brunner" I mumbled quietly, but he seemed to hear me.

Mr. Brunner, seemed to forget about my little chat as he continued to talk about the demigods. I sent a little glare at the jock, his smug expression morphed into a look of pure fear. I smirked as I looked back at Mr. Brunner. I slipped back into my thoughts.

I may not look pretty like the other girls at my school. I had waist-long raven-black hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. I had a rather pale skin tone, it always looked like I had saw a ghost. Maybe I did, but what really made me sick was my pointed ears, they reminded me of a jackal. But my school teased me, calling me an elf. Good thing no one saw my T-Shirt. My T-Shirt was pitch-black, with the words 'SEXY KILLER' in bold red text. And fake blood splatters on it, so it was rather good that I had my white hoodie on. The teachers would've found another reason to expel me. I also had black jean shorts, that reached just above my knees. I also had my black converse, oh how I loved my shoes.

"Ms. Kane, day dreaming again are you?" Mr. Brunner asked, and the class all looking at me.

"Huh? O-oh! Of c-coure not" I stammered as I became mildly flustered.

I did not like the attention I was getting. I liked to _not_ be in the spot light. I pulled my hood over my head,covering my bangs and my eyes.

"Well, class let's go back to the gods. We all know that Zeus, the Greek god of the sky is king of the gods." Mr. Brunner explained, capturing the class's attention.

Thankfully, their attention was off me. I noticed my math teacher was giving me the evil eye. '_What did I do wrong?_' I thought, confused as I tilted my head.

I seemed rather dog-like, as my math teacher simply looked at Mr. Brunner and then back at me.

"Come with me Ms. Kane" She hissed.

I was in trouble, aren't I? I followed her as she walked into an empty room.

"Okay, tell me what did I do wrong?" I asked as I entered.

"_Time to DIE_!" She shrieked as she morphed from ugly teacher to weird ugly bat thing!

"AAAAGHHHHH!" I screamed as she clutched me with her claws.

I tried to free myself, but oh boy she had a strong grip! As if one cue, Mr. Brunner wheeled himself in as he looked at my ex-math teacher.

"Leave her alone, or I'll swear I'll tear you to pieces!" He yelled.

My ex-math teacher gave another bone-chilling shriek as she dropped me and flew out the window. Shattering the glass.

I fell onto my stomach and then got up.

"What was that?!" I shrieked.

**(A/N): So how was it? Please leave reviews! I also do not own PJO, I only own my OC Autumn Kane!**


End file.
